Detective RoadStar
by DJ GF
Summary: In the city of Dranite, Pokemorphs have now been wanting to gain control while an illegal deal is being made by the two biggest team. Another day for Detective David.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

_Thank you for reading at least the author's note. It is great watching stats and knowing that people do even bother to open up the window and possibly read the story. For this story, I ask the readers to try to save what you would write in reviews till you understand the story, unless you must say it. Also, I would like to note that I have been playing Need for Speed. This fan fiction will be written with the use of cars and fast speed driving. But I will promise no driving that is off the walls. Again, thank you for reading this and possibly the whole story, so enjoy. _

* * *

It was a cold night in the concrete city. Street lights, car lights, and a few other smaller sources lit the city where people were active and living the night life. In the south side, were the old part of the city was run by thugs and gangsters, a rejected teenager, probably just fifteen, walked the dark streets. You can tell he was recently thrown in the streets with his clothing still in good shape. The white shoes were scuffed up and the jeans had dirt at the knee caps. The zipped up blue jacket was perfectly fine though, the child was happy that it could protect him from the wind. His hood was up so that it could hide his features, he wanted them to hide his face at the moment. He walked through a dark alley, knowing the possible danger, but was in desperate need to find a good place to sleep.

There was a sudden noise of trash cans falling. The teenager turned around to see a lid spinning on the ground before coming to a halt, someone was hiding. Not fearing the danger, he approached the trash can to only find what was considered the dirt of the city. A small boy at the age of ten was huddled against the brick wall, trying to hide from the stranger. "S-s-sorry, sir," the boy knew this may not work.

The boy's hair was a thick black and stringy, but his entire body could use the thickness of his hair. He was scrawny, never having enough to eat at all. Most of all, his face and hands were raw red, telling others that he was very cold. "Ya' poor thing," the hidden person pitied the kid, "Just left in the cold without anyone caring now."

The little boy didn't reply. Instead, the warmer one took off his coat, revealing his secret, and handed the coat to the boy. The hidden secret was something that the citizens had been trying to remove by any means necessary. His arms where an orange fur while his hands were dirt brown. His chest and stomach (which was mostly covered by a black muscle shirt) also had fur, the same color as his arms, but his stomach to his neck was white. His head, without a doubt of following the rest of his body, was orange and rounded. His ears were very pointed, almost elegantly, and yellow on the inside but black on the outside. The only thing that honestly made him look human was his dark brown eyes.

Taking the coat, the boy put it on in fear. He was told to stay away from those that aren't completely human. They were said to want to have dominate control over the food chain, mostly because they believed they were superior than humans and that mankind owed them. "Here, let's get you out of here. You probably haven't found a good place to sleep," the Pokemorph gently pulled the kid up. He guided the quiet boy to the end of the alley until they could hear cars coming by. It wasn't the typical sound you would hear at the interstate as a car passed you, or a crazy teenager slamming on the gas when the light turned green. It was a car, but the engine sounded powerful enough to pull trucks. The Pokemorph was the first to look out of the alley and his eyes widened in horror as at least a dozen or so cars started to approach. He shoved the kid back into the alley and yelled, "Run!"

The Pokemorph then made a sprint down the same road as the cars, leaving the kid who fell behind. The cars then started to accelerate, the engines roaring even louder. Seeing the light, the kid struggled up and started to sprint to the end of the alley. He could hear the cars pass by and see the lights reflect off the walls and onto him. He was about two thirds of away when all of the cars went by, but one was coming back. The kid turned his head back to see lights now coming off the wall and now the front of a small black car was facing him. It slowly started to roll into the alley with ease, it was narrow enough to have plenty of space. The kid took a step back at first, then turned around and sprinted for the exit. The then speeded up fast enough that the kid won't get away. Before he could get to the end, a red sports car stopped in front of the exit from the left. The driver in the black car panicked and came to a halt. The kid ran up to the sports car and tried to look inside. But before he could, the passenger door opened and a man in the driver's seat yelled, "Get in!"

The kid got in, but the black car's then slipped on the ground, trying to get off. The door closed and the red car moved out of the exit, making the black one shoot out and make a hard turn. Both then sped up and took off on the empty road. Inside the red car, the man quickly told the kid to put on the seatbelt and hold on. Without hesitation, the kid pulled the black strap above his right ear across him and snapped it on. He saw little holes he could hold onto on the seat. It was a fast ride, probably the fastest the kid had ever seen. The dark blue lamps passed almost as quickly as they came. But for a fast ride, it was almost smooth. The car almost flew across bumpy parts and the engine was quiet. The black car behind was behind them, the bright headlights would shin from the back glass before moving away and coming back.

They quickly got to the large freeway, crowded with other drivers, and now the orange lights showed the interior of the car. Everything was black. The seats had no cushion but had curves and bumps that wasn't relaxing for the little kid. The dashboard looked almost like any other car, but the radio was off and the air conditioning unit was set to zero. A large black box sat between the two and was on. Frequently, the box would pick up signals of other radios. Another, yet smaller and smoother, box laid on the dashboard and against the window. The boy looked over at the driver grabbing the thin metal steering wheel with only black leather around the wheel. The man was seated comfortably and looked calm. His brown hair was untamed and messy and a small weak beard ran down his face, he must have not shaven for a while.

"Hold on real tight," the man then said. The kid looked out the front window to see a black SUV going the wrong way and heading straight at them. All of the cars were pulled over except the three in the pursuit, the red car and the SUV almost ready to hit each other. At the last moment, the man steered to the left almost two lanes. Seeing this, but not far enough in advance. The SUV only moved half way to the other lane. As the red car passed them, the SUV tried to turned around, but ended up falling over on its side by the massive weight. The car that was chasing them originally avoided the SUV but lost too much speed in trying to move out of the way.

It was right after they started to have control over the car again that the large box went off with another signal. "There has been reports of high speed driving on the interstate heading north, can I have a unit head over there?" The boy was going to moan about the bad news, but he was expecting the man to say something. Nothing came out of his mouth. The boy then looked at the side mirror and noticed that the black car wasn't chasing them anymore.

They then pulled over to the side and came to a stop. Sirens could be heard from around them and the boy could only think of one thing, they were going to jail. The man looked over at the person he possibly saved and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," the boy muttered. Now five cop units drove by and the sixth car pulled up behind them.

"Good, I'm going to need your help on something."

"With what?" the boy asked.

The officer was now walking up to the driver's side when the man continued while rolling down the window, "I'm officer David, and I have a case I've been trying to solve and fix."

"David," the officer put his head by the window, "You need to come by the station." The officer then noticed the passenger, "I'll guide you. I see what you did now." The man, David, gave a chuckle as he rolled up the window and started his car again.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive was silent at first. But what was there to say at the moment? David, the driver, was use to being the only person in the car while the little boy, now looking out of his window into the dark streets, was trying to understand everything. David knew that it would be a little while to get to the police station and couldn't stand the silence. "Cold?" David was ready to turn on the heater for what has seemed like ages. There was no reply, so David just set it on low heat. It was still quiet in the car, so David came up with another question. "So what exactly did you do to get chased by that guy back there?"

"I'm not sure," the kid replied.

"Not sure?" David knew there had to be a reason, "Positive? If that was a group I was thinking they were, then you must have done something to at least to get on their nerves."

The kid didn't respond at first. He made a thought and then said his thoughts, "Well, I saw a…I think it was, a Pokemorph." David breathed in quickly by being caught off guard. He wasn't expecting a Pokemorph to be involved in this. Despite David's actions, the boy still continued, "He was going to find me a place to sleep and then he saw the cars coming. He pushed me and told me to run and ran in the streets."

David just nodded. It was still going to be a while to the police station, they were about half way there now. He tried to think of more things to ask, but he couldn't. The dark buildings with very few windows didn't provide an answer that would be appropriate. The green lights also didn't help out, asking about the district color he would be consider harsh. It was then that David started to wonder why they had to have different lamp colors for each district. All they did was tell the area's ownership was under. Blue was a deserted part of town that no one wanted. It will never be funded by the city and was just a place for humans with no money to live. The green district was the human territory and only humans were allowed to live in them. The red area was the opposite of the green area. Anything light with red was only to be occupied by a Pokemorph. The orange lights was merely the freeway and was open for anyone. But this all started about the time the Pokemorphs showed up. It was like two equal forces going at each other. Each had a completely different view of life and traditions. Since both humans and Pokemorphs showed stubbornness, it was decided that the city will be in two parts.

"Are you a cop?"

Snapping out of the slight day dream, David gave a glance at the boy. "Well, kind of. Not so much as a person who goes around in a car looking for anyone who breaks the law. I'm actually just someone who solves mysteries that haven't been answered all the way, a detective."

"A detective?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, my first case is about a deal between two groups. The Pokemorphs are complaining that someone is going to take over their part of the city and put them back where their ancestors have been. So I'm suppose to prove them wrong or else ease their worries."

"Have you figured anything out?"

"No," David sighed, "It looks like they are wrong. But I'm thinking their might be something that will give it away."

The boy still didn't reply. The still had a little bit longer to go, so David came up with a question he should have asked sooner, "What's your name?"

"Sean," the boy replied. After that, not much else.

The rest of the trip was quiet. David had ran out of answers and Sean wasn't wanting to ask questions. Three blocks away, they were almost there. David was getting desperate to report and probably go out while the heat among the drivers was still cooking. Two blocks, the speed limit was twenty, but he wanted to go a bit faster, and possibly not have to stop at all of the stop signs. One block. Sean looked ahead to see a white building with yellow lights making it stand out from the others. The grey sidewalk went around the steps and the curved corner. It was a small building, and shorter than the rest. A large glass doorway looked like the only form of entrance, and the single visible room didn't look big enough to hold everything they would have.

They passed the last stop sign and continued by the station. The car up ahead pulled into a small drive way behind the building, but David just stopped at the curb. He walked in front of the car and was going to head inside, but Sean didn't follow. Noticing this, David walked back and opened the door. "Are you coming?" he asked. Sean didn't reply, again, and this time he didn't even look at David. David got an idea of what Sean was thinking, "The chief just wants to hear for himself what you saw, I could cover for the rest of the story, okay?"

Sean was still quiet, but he unbuckled his seat belt. David opened the door for him and closed it when he stepped out slowly. The two, David in the lead, walked up to the small building in the corner. When they got to the top steps, Sean could see inside. The walls were tiled with an ugly dull yellow stone and no pictures or maps to cover it. The floor has similar tiles but was mostly covered by a cheap green carpet. There was a office desk in the front with a lamp and tons of paper and random stuff on top. No one was seated in the leather seat or the two yellow chairs in front of the desk. As they went in with the doors moving to the side without even touching them, nothing else was visible except for a grey metal door and a wooden table with a coffee machine and some plastic cups on top. The only person in the room with the two was another large cop with white hair visible under his uniform hat.

Without giving Sean much of a chance to look around, David guided Sean to the door. As he opened it, the cop greeted, "Good day, another kid putting graffiti on cars again?"

"No, he's actually going to give us an idea of my case," David replied in a good humor, "Also, it's night."

The two continued through the opened doorway, but David heard behind him, "Mm, true."

Going down the dark stairs was scary for Sean. He had only gone through a stair way with dim lights once. It was when he messed with the wrong group with the wrong thing. Never again did he want to get in trouble with powerful groups again. The walls were close together and went down with the stairs. Each step made an echo in the small dungeon and the lights above were a foot from David's head and were ten feet or so from each other.

Finally, after about going down two basement floors, they reached the end. An entire working area was underground! A large wooden table that could seat twenty or more adults was in the middle and separated by hand made office walls that could probably be bought at stores. Many officers were moving around, doing what ever officers did (Sean was sure it was just eating donuts, but he had yet to see a box of one anywhere.) There was two metal doors, one had officers coming in out and, but the other was closed as long as Sean could tell. David continued to guide Sean through the room to the closed door at the end and explaining, "The whole reason to go underground after Pokemorphs started to come into the city. They showed some violence at first so we decided to build buildings that can't be attacked easily. It also keeps the sky opened for jets."

Sean didn't say anything but kept quiet as they walked up to the door. With a bit of force that the little boy didn't think he had, David pulled open the door. Inside was just a single lamp hovering over a rectangle dark blue table with two metal folding chairs by the door side and one on the other side. In one chair closest to the door stood a mid aged man wearing a business white shirt and black business pants and shoes. His black hair was thin and almost nonexistence at the top. "Sir, we're here," David said.

The man jerked around, saying, "Oh, good, good. Let's get started and we'll see what it means."

"Just sit in the seat over there," David whispered to Sean and pointed to the farthest seat. Without any word again, Sean walked over to the lonely cold chair as David took a seat by the man. Sean had a tensed look as took his seat, but the other two men were relaxed.

"I'm Officer Herald, all we would like you to do is to recall everything that has happened in your point of view this night."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I," Sean started, not looking up into their faces, "I was just walking through an alley. I wasn't paying attention when I noticed the one I went through had a weird man. I just hid behind some trash bins since I learned to not mess with people bigger than you. I accidentally hit a trash lid and he knew I was there. But he didn't attack me like I thought he would. Instead, he said he was going to find me a place to sleep. He took me to the end when he heard something. He looked out into the streets and told me to run before he also ran in the street. As he did, tons of cars drove by at high speeds. Then, he showed up," Sean pointed to David.

Officer Herald looked at David. He got out of his chair and placed his hand on David's shoulder. Getting the signal, David also got up. "We're going to talk for a second," Herald said at Sean with a relaxed voice. The two walked out of the door and barely left it opened with Sean still in the room. When they were a good distance to be out of earshot of Sean, Herald asked, "Then you appeared after that?"

"Yes, sir," David replied, knowing his position of authority in the matter.

"Sounds suspicious for tons of cars to be going down the same street and scare a man from the blue section."

"There aren't any races of large scale down there. To risky that a car could get major damage or else stolen," David commented.

"Also true," Herald began to wonder, "Perhaps we already narrowed our culprits appearance. David, I want you to attend as many races as you can."

"Yes sir," David had a sound of enthusiasm in his voice. He has already been entering secret races. It was the best way to find large sums of money being moved around, and also deliver tickets for those caught on camera. Dranite was a city that enjoyed racing more and more each day. Thankfully, the drug for speed was controlled in closed off coarse to avoid any accidental crashes with non racing cars. Racing was also the fighting in Dranite. Those who can drive the best were tougher, fist rarely get thrown. But it didn't solve everything. People have been known to die in a race, it happened almost twice a year.

While Herald and David continued to discuss their plans, something opened the door a bit into the room with Sean. No one outside seem to noticed, but Sean heard the door squeaking. When nothing appeared, he started to panic a bit. He was in a basement filled with cops, Sean knew that. But living with fear most of his life, it was always these things that scared him. Whatever it was, it came from under the table. It was rubbing against his leg. Sean withdrew his leg under up against the bottom of the chair. He looked down to see a small black Pokemon. It looked scrawny compared to other healthy Pokemon Sean had seen while on the streets. Golden rings were at its knees and elbows and at the middle of its straight ears and tail. It placed its small front black paws on Sean's leg and looked up at him with its dark red eyes. Slowly, he still was afraid of this Pokemon, Sean started to rub its head. But before he could place his hand on its head, the creature rubbed its own head against Sean's hand.

"Officer Herald," an officer walked up to the two talking men.

"Yes?" Herald looked at the young female officer approaching them.

She started to read a report on a printed paper, "The red district, their chief wants to know where his brother. They said he was in the blue district and has yet to hear any report from him."

"Blue district? I was just there," David replied.

"Perhaps Sean knows something about this?" Herald suggested. They needed to know now. Was that man possibly the chief's brother?

"Anyway," she continued, "They said that they will takeover all districts if we don't return his brother alive."

"Tell them to wait for a reply," David answered out of position.

Herald finished, ignoring David's action, "Also say we'll get onto the case if necessary."

The woman saluted and left. The two men then hurried to the room with Sean. David slammed the door opened, quickly, "Sean! Who was the man that you saw!"

This surprised Sean and the Pokemon. Sean shot his seat back and the Pokemon ran under the seat. "Whoa, hold on," Herald quickly started to correct David's actions, "We just have one last question. Sean, what did the man you saw earlier this night look like?"

Sean looked down, catching his breath. "Well…Um, he wasn't human."

"So, he was a Pokemorph," David guessed.

"Yeah, I think."

"What kind?"

Sean mumbled some words. The two men got closer and even the only Pokemon in the room came out of hiding to try to hear what Sean was saying. "I-I'm not sure," Sean spoke up.

Herald sighed before pulling a small black device out of his chest pocket. Flipping it open, he started a program that Sean didn't see. Herald got on his knees in front of their only witness and showed him the screen. "Just say 'when' the moment you see the Pokemon that looked similar to that man," Herald stated as Sean looked at the first creature. It was a small green reptile on all four legs with a bulb on its back. 'Bulbasaur' was what the device said right by it. A moment later, Herald pressed a right arrow on the keypad at the bottom piece. Another creature appeared, very similar to the last one. Ivysaur, that's what it was called. It looked a bit meaner than the last one, with small fangs and rougher skin. The bulb was also a flower instead. Another moment, Herald changed the screen again.

"He was orange and…I think brown hands," Sean stated, wondering if that would help. With that hint, Herald jumped next to an orange dragon. Moment, next a bug Pokemon that was feared by most little kids. Next moment, Sean said, "That's it." It was called a Raichu. Everything was about the exact same thing as the man.

"David, go report that we are going to negotiate with them," Herald commanded. David didn't hesitate as he left the room before anyone could blink. Looking back at Sean, Herald had to thank him, "Thanks, Sean. You just might have helped us completely stop this war."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, Detective, the message has been sent," a woman in the normal uniform reported in front of a machine with black words sitting on the white screen, "I'm getting a replied right now."

"Okay then, let's see it," David started to read the screen. The two were in a small dark room with the only source of light was from the screen and the keyboard giving a light orange color for each letter. No light could come in through two black windows, or even out. "We will require a meeting," David started to read the text as they appeared, "Bring only one man, the one that was involved in the chief's brother's disappearance. The meeting will be at the only connecting road between the red and green districts in one hour. If no one comes or you bring more than two, then actions will be taken immediately." Before anything else could be said, David was already out of the cramped room saying, "I'll be going then, might run into traffic."

David followed his steps back, without thinking much, to where he parked his car. Outside, the cold air smashed into his face, reminding him the time of the hour. It had to be late, the moon was already starting to set. At the press of a button from a small black device in David's hand, the red car alone in the parking lot blinked a yellow light three times before making a click. He took his normal seat in the driver's side and started the engine with the only key on the chain. The engine roared, but much quieter than David had heard from many people around the blocks. He came out of the parking spot, not slamming on the gas or revving the engine at all, and continued north.

An in-person meeting with someone from the red district, how interesting could that be? David could imagine it, the meeting won't be kept private and everyone at the office has to make a big deal about it. He could also imagine it leaving the office and making his case he should start searching in harder with a horrible reputation. David didn't get why everyone made a big deal about any contact with Pokemorphs, he just knew people hated them. Of course they came into Granite and started to demand many things right off the bat, but keep them in a completely different world from theirs? Then treat them like demons? Things could be better off, in David's view.

If they didn't have so much discrimination, an absolute peaceful (or less violent) solutions could be made without any threats of any kind. The easiest way would be to get rid of the color district system and allow people to live where ever they choose. Perhaps this was too late as the strong grudge was present in tons of families and individuals. They could at least let those from different areas come into another without a major threat.

Up ahead, where red lights hovered right below orange lights, a wooden roadblock stood in the road underneath the main city road. It was easy to see that someone was already there as a black car was parked on the other side and left their headlights on. "Someone beat me," David mumbled to himself, "Hope I'm not to late."

With his car stopped parallel to the other, David stepped out. Looking at the other car, he couldn't recognize it from anywhere. There were black cars in Drantie's green district, but nothing even close to the body shape of the car in front of him. David's car was extremely smooth and aerodynamic, although his was much more than others, the black car was almost blocky with just straight lines and sharp edges with open vents at the front of the car, a small one on the hood, and then two tiny ones on the roof.

The driver stepped out of the left side of the car. David wasn't surprised to see who would come out, a Pokemorph would only be across the line. Two demon horns were the first to be appear. This his face. His black fur was short and became a fire orange at his dog like snout to under his neck and black muscle shirt. His eyes were bloody red with a smile that David couldn't tell if it was a hint of anger or a grin. A Houndoom hybrid The rest of his body was human shaped with the exception with the pointed tail. He walked around of his car, looking at David. "So you must be the human racer that actually has his name mentioned over here."

"Is that so?" David was actually surprised by this news, but he didn't show it. Something shinny caught his eye. It was a huge chain necklace around the morphs neck with a small white skull at the end.

"Do you like it?" he noticed David's shifted attention, "Almost everyone wants to have one, I'm that good. But enough small talk. I want to know everything before you meet anyone else."

Before David could open his mouth, another vehicle started to pull up from the red side. It was taller, but more compact and looked like it could only fit two people, but it still held a blocky look in the back and front part of the car with the middle actually smoothened.. The windows were pure black while the rest of the car was yellow with no reflections. But the car lit up in many places, something David hated the most. Coming to a complete stop, the driver came out, no surprise, another Pokemorph.

"Guess I'll see 'ya some other time then," the Houndoom waived and left. He didn't stop to say anything to the newcomer, just got in the black car and left.

The other Pokemorph was a female Raichu. She was a bit short compared to David and the other morph, and also skinny. Her body was completely human shaped with her skin being orange fur except at her black hands and under her arm and stomach that were white. Her eyes were black instead of green, blue, or other normal colors for a human and a black spot was at the end of her noise. Two Raichu ears stuck out of her long brown hair and a Raichu tail poking out of her jeans and appearing to have a life of its own as it moved in random directions slowly. In loose dark jeans, a white shirt and yellow jacket, barefooted as well, David couldn't tell her age. "First off," she said with much authority, looking into David's eyes as she got to the wooden wall that was almost as tall as her, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," he was quick to answer, "We just met a little while ago."

She didn't look like she believed it, although she said something completely different. "Good, just remember, that guy back there, or anyone else, does not need to know anything about this." David just nodded. "Then tell me what happened," the girl asked.

"Well, I wasn't there nor any other officer. There was only one eye witness who saw everything," David started out, "A Raichu-morph in the blue district that apparently saw a car gang and ran out on the street while he told the kid to run. That's when I showed up, I never saw his face. We haven't directly identify them, but we don't think a group with only black cars would be hard to find. But I have a question for you, what was he doing there?"

She wasn't quick to answer with her mind thinking about the information. But her answer came out rather quick, "It's none of your business. But first, keep the eye witness protected from everyone. Then, I would advise you to dig up as much information as you can to clear your kinds race. Every citizen over here is getting a bit short tempered to the mention of a human."

To that she walked back to her car. The door closed shut and the engine started. Without and screeching from the tires, she started to drive off. David just stood their, looking over the wooden gate. He knew that someone might chew him off for looking at the other side, but he didn't care. Suddenly, the radio in his car start to go off. "Calling all C class units and above, an unidentified creature has been located on Bolivia street. We need some backup." It repeated again while David rushed in his car. Bolivia street wasn't too far from where he was, but an unidentified creature? David mashed on the gas and took off, turning on the sirens to avoid getting a speeding ticket himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note_

_Hope you are enjoying this story so far. I would just like everyone to know that the real driving starts in this chapter. I would also like for the readers to know that the official plot has been decided, the ending isn't exactly confirmed. So please feel free to hit the review (as long as you explain, I'm happy) and go ahead and say anything you might think sounds good, I'm mostly experimenting for the first half. So anyway, enjoy and review!_

Around a skyscraper owned by a electronics company, many black and white police cars were parked around a wooden barricade that circled the front of the building. Behind the cars, a thin crowd of audiences were coming in to see what was happening. Spotlights were placed to light up the target that was on the roof. It was a strange creature that looked like it was made by a solid silvery substance. It looked much like a Lugia, but it wasn't. Every edge on the creature was sharp and made him appear aerodynamic. The light reflected off of its shinny skin. It wasn't doing anything but looking at the crowd below. The police were just watching and trying to figure out what to do. It didn't appear friendly, screeching at anything that came near it.

The creature then saw something from at its height. A red car, came in at high speeds before slowing down at the presence of everyone else. There was movement of the group as they moved for the driver.

Down below, the car shut off and David stepped out in front of two men talking with each other. Before asking, he looked up at where the spotlights to see the creature looking down at them. He couldn't tell, but David felt like he was being watched specifically. "Glad you know what we're up against," one of the men said as he noticed David, "We don't have a clue what it is either and the red district won't even talk. We aren't pointing fingers until we figure out what the creature is."

"Has anybody try anything yet?" David asked first.

"Yes. A news group tried to get as close as possible, but they were scarred off before even passing the second building. Normally, we would try to leave it alone, but the public is scared of it at the moment."

"So, are saying to take that thing down?"

The man just shook his head, "No, at least stop it so we can move it safely, or else scare it away."

"That's where you come in," the older of the two men said. He was an old commander, there were still a few in the entire team for emergencies. "We're going to try to get that thing to take flight. What you are suppose to do is chase it."

"I don't want to destroy your plan or anything, but I don't think a racing car could stop it and I doubt any unit can just stop it," David pointed out.

"Of course you can't stop it, unless it catches out of breath. That's why we called in some special units. They know who you are and they think they can get the creature on the ground." David already knew what he was talking about. An Electric unit always had two members. A driver who also trained only one Pokemon, and an electric Pokemon specifically trained to sit still in vehicles, attack quickly and accurately, and always calm. They were sometimes in a cop car, but sometimes they would choose hiding places. The human chooses the position to attack, and the Pokemon puts its training to use. They were to stop out of control cars or anybody causing danger by frying the circuits.

David just nodded. "We'll give you the signal when to start. We'll just get everyone away from here for now," the younger man said.

Getting into his car again, David got ready. He could hear whistling and watched in his mirrors as the crowd was forced to move as he got ready. Starting the engine with a roar, he looked up. The creature was gone. "DAVID, GO!" someone yelled at him. It was already flying close to the ground, as if expecting this the entire time. Without hesitation, David slammed on the gas and was forced back into his seat. He turned on the siren to warn others from a distance. The pursuit was on.

The creature took a sharp right at the second stop light, keeping its wings at a sixty degree angle from its body. The turn was going to be sharp, but David knew how to take it. Just a few seconds before the turn, he left off the gas. The car turned, close to the edge and then hugging the left side of the road. Out of the turn, David pressed on the gas again.

Impressed, the creature started to speed up. It wasn't hard for David to keep up. Turning left, the creature soon found out that David wasn't an idiot at driving at high speeds. He was hardly breaking a sweat. This time, it had a new plan. A road was coming in at an angle that would be hard to turn. With ease with a simple roll, the silvery bird made it through. Its opponent also had ease. Pulling his emergency brake (normally used for parking only,) the car lost grip and started to slide. Now behind the creature again, David put the parking brake back down and resumed to accelerate. Now, the pressure was on the prey. It tried to move in random directions, only to find David getting closer to him. It then had a plan. Going straight on one road, it tried as much as it could to go faster than David, but it was its destination that it could hear the loud engine of the car right behind it.

Now with the main road connecting every district right there, it duck underneath and went into the world of reds. Without hesitation, David broke through the wooden gate. The creature then turned into an alley. With such a small entrance, David gave up most of his speed to get in without damaging the vehicle. The alley was long and eventually opened up. With the opening in sight, David decided to turn off his light. Just his bad luck. After driving a few feet, he heard a loud "POP!" and to find his car coming to a dead stop.

"Shoot!" David's front tires popped. He got out to inspect what it was. Spikes, small but still sharp. The pursuit was over. It then started to sink in, David was in the very place he was taught to stay out. He heard something in the radio and got in. "This is unit scout 325 down. I am on the edge of the red district with front tires gone. Request for a rescue team."

There was a static noise before an answer came up, "Thanks for the info, human. We'll be sure to find you know." It wasn't a fellow police officer, it sounded way to young. David sighed and tried to get a different signal, maybe they could beat them first. But every channel was static and no response would come.

It didn't take too long for lights to appear behind David. Accepting defeat, he stepped out of the car and raised his hands like a captured convict. He couldn't run, the only exit was blocked and his car couldn't move. The light shinned brightly on him so that he could only see two shadows, a short skinny one with arms just dangling and a large bulky one. "I give, just please be nice to be car," David started to plead, "It did nothing to anyone."


End file.
